Sweven
by 1234Bean
Summary: Sweven - A vision seen in sleep; a dream. One-shot


**HELLO READERS!**

 **This is a one-shot from an idea of mine where I find a word that I have never heard before or has a meaning that I did not know of. I might even use words that are in another language that I find.**

 **I am sorry if you find any mistakes.**

 **I DO NOT OWN FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST!**

 ** _Sweven - A vision seen in sleep; a dream._**

"Hey, Ed!" Winry called, "Al's on the phone, he wants to talk to you!"

"Ok, I'm coming." I reply as I stand up from relaxing in the grass and start heading to the stairs of the house.

I had got done helping Old-Man Rickards about an hour ago so I was cooling down now. He needed a hand in picking all the pumpkins he grows on his land, so I, and a bunch of other people from Resembool went and helped.

Rickards also puts his biggest pumpkins in a contest every fall so we had lift a some that couls have been about 300 - maybe even 400 - pounds onto a truck.

I don't know how he gets them so big but at the pumpkin contest I have seen one that was almost twice as big.

You'd think they'd somehow found a way to put some kind of growth steroids into the pumpkins, but when I ask Rickards about it he just starts hitting me with his cane.

Grabbing the phone from my wife I bring the phone up to my ear, "Hey Al, what's up? How's Xing? What's Miss-Midget-Mei up to these days?"

I heard some clattering before my brother could answer, then Mei's voice started screeching down the line and into my ear, "Your one to talk! If I remember correctly you were short for your age too!"

I felt myself twitch at being called a pea, but chose to ignore it, "I was teasing, Mei. Give the phone back to Al." I heard her grumbling then some more quieter clatter of the phone being handed back, "So, Al, watcha calling for? We talked to eachother yesterday, you normally call once a week."

"Oh, um, r-right," he stuttered, "I-I had this weird dream last night and it's been bugging me all day."

"So, was it like a bad dream or something?" I ask curiously yet a little concerned.

"N-no it wasn't a nightmare, I just - It was - " My brother stammered.

I cut him off, "Spit it out, Alphonse. You're starting to make me concerned."

"Okay. My dream was about visiting you and Winry." Al finally explained, "B-b-but this is the weird part, Winry was about seven months pregnant. And even though I knew that wasn't right I couldn't help but think that it felt so real."

I was silent for a second before I started chuckling, "Why are you so bothered by this, it's just a dream Al. Win and I agreed that we would wait a little bit before having kids or at least until we are sure I am done traveling."

"That's why I knew it wasn't possible." he replied, "I don't know why it's bothering me so much. I guess it couldn't really be the dream but just stress."

"Yeah Al," I chuckle, "Just stress, even though I don't know what could possibly stress you out. You are traveling a country, with a girl, alone -"

Al cut me off before I could start teasing him more, so weboth dropped the topic and started to talk about just random things. The conversation changed from Ling changing the laws in Xing to Alkahestry, even me helping Rickards today and all that. We talked until Winry announced that dinner was done and hung up then with promises to keep safe and call in a week.

I totally forgot about Al's dream.

Until about a month later.

Winry started throwing up about half a month after that phone call.

We waited for another half month before we went to a doctor.

I can't contact Al myself, since he's traveling Xing he never has the same phone, so I had to wait for him to call.

The weekly call from Al came in two days later.

"YOU ARE AN ASS! YOU SON-OF-A-!!!!" I don't know why I was so mad, it wasn't like he did it on purpose.

He cut me off before I could continue my rant, "What did I do, brother!?"

I stood there breathing heavily for a minute before asking, "Do you remember when you called a while ago about having a dream that Winry was pregnant?"

"Yeees?" He said apprehensively, "What about it?"

"Winry is a little over three months pregnant... which means she was about one month along when you had that dream and called me." I say quietly and waited for his response.

I didn't get one, I heard a heavy thump of a body instead, then after a second Mei's voice broke the quiet, "What did you tell him? He's passed out on the ground right now."

After relaying what I told my brother to her all she gave was a hum of acknowledgement before giggling, "Maybe Alphonse is becoming psychic?"

"I don't know," I laugh too, "if he has another dream like that after we have this baby I will take Winry to a doctor emmediatly to make sure."

After Al woke up Mei and I teased him a bit and we all talked about our week, after letting Winry talk to them we all said bye and hung up.

Al and Mei came home from Xing four months later.

After two months a baby boy was born.

About two years later we had a baby girl and that time Al didn't have any dreams.

 **The End**

 **This is a true story, I just told it to you all through The Fullmetal Alchemist world.**


End file.
